


drarry: they survived

by electraheathens



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Draco, Drarry, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: in 3rd year, draco sees his biggest fear in his boggart.in 6th year, draco's biggest fear comes true.





	drarry: they survived

Draco trembled as he stepped up to the front of the line. He had no idea what would come out as his Boggart. No one could know that he had fears. He was the Slytherin King, the bully, and he didn't want to be seen as weak in front of his classmates. He wasn't proud of his title, but he didn't want to lose it either. He was terrified everyone would judge him-especially Potter. He took a deep breath, and cast the spell, and…  
He stepped out?  
An older version of Draco, probably around 6th year, and clad in all black stepped out and faced the class. Draco stepped back in panic. His biggest fear was his future self? A pained expression crosses older Draco’s face as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a twisting tattoo on his forearm.   
The Dark Mark.  
Draco stumbled backwards as his older self approached him. He turned and ran, trying to hold back tears as he fled from the classroom.   
He stopped in an empty hallway, panting and crying. He looked around for a place to hide, and spotted a bathroom. He crouched over the sink, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
Is that what I will become? One of Voldemort’s horrible Death Eaters? he thought to himself.   
“Malfoy..?” an all too familiar voice asked. Draco hastily wiped away his tears. “What do you want, Potter?” he asked without turning to face him. He just couldn't face him, not now. Not when he was weak. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay,” Harry continued.  
Draco scoffed, and turned towards Harry, trying not to make eye contact. “Does it look like I’m okay?”   
Harry didn't respond. He just stepped closer and put his arms around Draco. Draco stiffened in shock, then slowly relaxed into Harry’s arms.  
“Thank you,” Draco whispered.

3 years later  
“Malfoy’s a Death Eater! I just know it!” Harry said insistently. Ron rolled his eyes. “Mate, don't you remember the break down he had in 3rd year? Do you think he’d really become one after all that?” “But what if he's being forced to! Lucius is so suspicious. He's gotta have something to do with Voldemort.”  
“Hermione, what do you think?” Harry asked.   
“I mean, Malfoy isn't a nice fellow, but do you really think he’d be a Death Eater?”  
“I at least think that it being his worst fear in only 3rd year is strange because why else would he be worried about that unless his family is connected with Voldemort!”   
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “You do have a good point there, but I won't believe it until there's proof.”  
“I won't rest until I find any, then.”

Draco had worn long sleeves since the school year had started. His worst fear had come true, and the tattoo on his arm proved it.  
He was a Death Eater now.  
He didn't want to be one, but to protect his family...he’d do anything.

Throughout the school year, Harry desperately tried to find evidence that Draco was, in fact, a Death Eater.   
One day, he had been using the Marauder’s Map to find Draco’s whereabouts, when he saw his little dot standing in a boys’ bathroom.  
Harry had a flashback to when he had comforted Draco in the bathroom after the Boggart class. They had never spoken about it since then. They had just gone on, playing their back and forth game of throwing insults-and sometimes punches.   
Harry took another look at the map and saw Moaning Myrtle’s dot accompanying Draco’s.   
What an odd combination, Harry thought. He hurried to the bathroom, and pressed himself against the door, trying to hear what was being said. He couldn't hear anything, so he quietly pushed the door open.   
Draco clutched the sides of the sink, his blond head bowed over it.   
“...tell me what’s wrong…I can help you…” Myrtle crooned from one of the stalls.   
“No one can help me,” said Draco, his whole body shaking. “I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he’ll kill me.”  
Harry realized that Draco was crying, more like sobbing, tears streaming down his pale face into the dirty sink. Draco looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring. He whirled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Draco’s hex barely missed Harry, shattering a lamp. Harry threw a hex back, and Myrtle started to squeal and scream for them to stop. A bin behind Harry exploded, and he threw another jinx at Draco that shattered a tank of water. Water poured all over the floor as Draco screamed, “Cruci-”  
“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Harry yelled as he slipped, waving his wand wildly. Draco collapsed as blood started to spray, as if he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered back onto the watery floor, his wand falling from his limp hand. “No-” gasped Harry. He hadn't meant to do this much damage. He got to his feet and plunged towards Draco, whose face was scarlet, his hands clutching his blood soaked chest.  
“No-I didn't-”  
Harry didn't know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Draco, who was shaking in a pool of his own blood.   
He took Draco’s hand in his own, muttering, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Over and over again.  
“MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!” Myrtle screeched.

Once the school got word of the incident, everyone was crowding Harry. He finally escaped to his room, where Ron and Hermione were already waiting.  
“Merlin!” he gasped in fear. “When did you guys get here?”   
“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Hermione said, a concerned look on her face.  
“Did you really kill Malfoy?” Ron blurted out.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Really, Ron?”  
“I’m sorry! I just wanna know!”  
Harry sat on his bed, hiding his face in his hands. He looked up at his two friends.   
“I didn't mean to hurt him-I didn't want to-”  
Hermione put her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Of course you didn't. We know you wouldn't ever kill one of your peers. Right, Ron?”  
Ron nodded. As much as he didn't like Malfoy, he didn't want to have his best friend kill the prat.  
“So is he actually a Death Eater?” Ron asked.   
“I don't know, I couldn't see. But he said someone was trying to kill him. What if he meant Voldemort?”  
“That could be a possibility…” Hermione trailed off, deep in thought.

“I need to go see him,” Harry told his friends the next day. “Are you sure you want to?” Ron asked. “He’ll probably be pretty pissed at you, mate.”   
“He has a right to be more than pissed for what I did.”  
So Harry headed over to Madam Pomfrey’s, and was allowed to go see Draco. (The nurses looked a bit nervous letting him in, but Harry couldn't blame them.)  
“Draco?” he asked quietly  
The blond sat up in his bed, but didn't look at Harry. Instead he looked straight ahead. “What do you want, Potter?”  
“To apologize.”  
Draco looked at Harry, surprise flashing over his face for a second.   
“Of course you came to apologize for almost bloody killing your enemy. You are Harry-freaking-Potter, the Golden Boy.”  
He said the last two words in a mocking voice. Harry sighed internally. This wasn't going anywhere.   
“I don't think I want you to be my enemy anymore.” Harry said.   
Surprised flashed against Draco’s face again.   
“You know, we’re always gonna be enemies,” Draco said, his voice quiet and trembling. “Because we are on two different sides of this war, and you will be the one to win. That means my death. So we will always be at each other’s throats, no matter what we want.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?”   
“It means I'm a fucking Death Eater!” Draco said the last three words quietly. “I know you’ve been trying to prove it. So there you go. Expose me to the school, have me expelled and executed, or thrown in Azkaban.”  
Harry stared at Draco in shock. His suspicions had been correct.   
“But why?” Harry asked. If this was Draco’s biggest fear, why would he let it come true.  
“My family. They are the only people I have left, and we will die if I don't join.”  
Draco rolled up his sleeve, a pained expression on his face. A tattoo twisted up his arm.   
The Dark Mark.  
“This is a mark of sacrifice.”  
Harry couldn't stand the look on Draco’s face. He looked so defeated, weaker than Harry had ever seen him before.   
I want to kiss him. A voice said in the back of Harry’s head.   
Before he could do anything, Madam Pomfrey came back in. “Harry, you should get back to class. Draco will be out tomorrow, you can talk to him then.” Harry nodded and left, his heart aching for the blond boy in the hospital bed.

As Harry sat in his potions class, he vowed to find Draco after. He barely paid attention to Slughorn, as his mind was on Draco’s pained expression. He couldn't stand it. Hermione and Ron tried to approach Harry after class, but he brushed them off as they asked if he was okay. With a mumbled “I’m fine,” he walked off. He pulled out the Maurader’s Map, and headed towards Draco’s dot. He snuck through the hallways. He spotted the blond and grabbed his shoulders, twisting him around. He yelped in surprise. Harry pushed Draco into a closet nearby, and shut the door.   
“What the hell are you doing, Po-”  
Draco was cut off as Harry closed the small gap between their lips. Draco felt paralyzed, but gave into Harry’s soft lips brushing against his again and again.   
Harry Potter is kissing me and I'm kissing him! Draco thought in shock. A small smile crossed his lips as he realized what was happening. He had been crushing on Harry for as long as he could remember. Now his dreams had come true.

“Mal-Draco, I have to tell Dumbledore. I promise, he can protect you and your family,” Harry said. Draco sat on the end of Harry’s bed. “But what if we’re punished?” Draco said, his voice breaking. “What if the Ministry finds out about what we are?” “They won't,” Harry assured. “I'll try my best to make sure they won't.” Draco sighed. He didn't want to give in this easily, but the thought of being safe was compelling.   
“Fine,” Draco said, barely a whisper. Harry took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go.”  
The talk with Dumbledore was scary. Draco had told his story. It had been hard to keep his voice steady, and to not cry, but Harry held his hand under the table the whole time. Whenever Draco’s voice had started to tremble, Harry squeezed his hand comfortingly. Dumbledore listened carefully throughout Draco’s whole story. At the end, he stood up and looked at the two boys. “I will make sure you and your parents are protected,” he said to Draco.   
“Thank you.”  
“You are very welcome, my boy. Now, you two go relax, complete class assignments. I will take care of this.”

Hermione and Ron hadn't talked Harry in a week, other than classes. Every time they tried, he pushed them away. They were getting worried.   
“He was with Malfoy earlier! Do you reckon he's got him under a spell?” Ron asked.  
Hermione tapped a pen thoughtfully. “I don't think so. You know how Malfoy obsessed Harry has been lately, trying to prove he's a Death Eater and all.”  
“Why would Malfoy willingly hang out with Harry?”   
“Haven't you seen it?” Hermione asked in surprise.  
“Seen what?” Ron demanded.   
“The way Malfoy looks at Harry when his back is turned. I've seen love in his eyes, not hate.”  
Ron’s jaw dropped. “I don't like to look at the git, but now I see what you mean. Bloody Malfoy has a crush on Harry!”   
“We should go check on them,” Hermione suggested. The two hurried over to Harry’s room. Hermione stood on her toes to look through the peephole. She spotted Harry sitting on his bed, holding Draco’s hand. She stepped away and whispered. “Quick, Ron, look! They’re holding hands!” Ron looked through the peephole, and saw Draco place a kiss on Harry’s forehead.” Ron stumbled backwards, shocked at what he had seen. “Uh, ‘Mione? Draco kissed Harry on the forehead…”  
Hermione let out a small gasp. “I knew it! Are they dating now?” Ron rolled his eyes. “I want answers. Let's just ask. We aren't gonna get anywhere by spying.”   
“Well, actually-”  
Ron cut Hermione off, and slammed the door open. Harry and Draco practically teleported away from each other as Ron and Hermione came into the room. “What the bloody hell is going on?” Ron asked. Both Harry and Draco blushed slightly. “Why have you been running off with Malfoy?” Harry blushed more. “Can I tell them?” he asked the blond. “Which thing do you want to tell them?”  
“Both?”  
Draco sighed. “You can tell them.”  
“Well, first of all...Draco and I...we…”  
“You guys like each other?” Hermione supplied. Harry nodded sheepishly.   
“And he is a Death Eater..”  
Both Ron and Hermione stepped back. “Then why is he in your room?!” Ron yelled. “Calm down, he doesn't want to be one! He's been forced to.” Both Hermione and Ron visibly relaxed. “We’re making sure that him and his family won't be harmed by Voldemort. Draco cringed at hearing the Dark Lord’s name. “What is he like in person?” Hermione asked Draco, her voice gentle. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” Draco hesitated. “It's fine. He's horrible. He...he made me..torture someone..an old friend of Snape, I believe.” He looked down at his feet, trying to repress the memory, but kept going. “He questioned my family’s loyalty. I thought we were all going to be killed in that moment, but my father was able to play it off.” Hermione sighed. “I’m so sorry.” Draco just gave her a small smile, but his stomach felt sick remembering his bad memories. He felt glad that people actually cared about him now. Other than Blaise and Pansy, of course. They had been worrying about him all week, but he had brushed them off. They knew his situation, which made them worry more. Draco stood up. “I’ve been ignoring Blaise and Pansy all week. I need to go talk to them. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but…”   
“It's fine, go talk to them.” Harry smiled at Draco, and a small smile danced across the blond’s lips. He exited the room, and Hermione closed the door.   
“You’re dating Malfoy?” Ron asked as soon as Draco was out of earshot. Harry blushed. “I don't know if we’re dating but we’ve kissed..” Hermione looked excited. “I’m so happy you’ve found someone!” Ron looked a bit grumpy, but replied with, “I’m happy too. Just don't let him treat you badly..or kill you.” Harry laughed. “Thanks for your concern, but I don't think he’ll do either of those things.”

“Draco! Where have you been?” Pansy exclaimed as he walked into the Slytherin common room. “We saw you with Potter yesterday. What's been going on between you two?” asked Blaise. “I’ll explain later. But...me and my family are safe, thanks to Harry.” Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so it's Harry now.” Draco blushed. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, Draco,” Pansy said. “It's obvious that you like him, and I’m glad you two are friends.” Draco laughed. “More than friends, actually. He kissed me!” Draco saw Blaise look down, a sad look on his face. He remembered what had happened last year. At Malfoy Manor, both of their fathers had caught Blaise and Draco making out. They had both been horribly punished. Draco remembered his mother crying as his father had yelled at him.

“I can't believe that you were in a relationship with Blaise! How dare you ruin our family name like that! You WILL marry a woman, and carry our bloodline!” Lucius had screamed. He had raised a hand to hit Draco. Narcissa had quickly jumped in to help. “Don't hurt him, Lucius. He's been through enough. Just let him be.” With that, she had taken her son and let him cry in her arms.

Blaise looked up again, and smiled. “I’m happy for you. But what will your father think?”   
“Well, he kinda owes Harry for saving him from...Voldemort, so he better be okay with it.” He shrugged. “True.” “I’m just glad you’re going to be okay,” Pansy said, smiling. Blaise nodded.   
That night, Draco slept well for the first time in weeks. He woke up feeling quite refreshed, and spent breakfast in the Great Hall instead of in the kitchens. Pansy caught Draco and Harry looking at each other and making faces many times throughout the meal. She rolled her eyes. “I’m happy you found someone, but are you guys really gonna be this lovey-dovey?” Draco shushed her. “No one knows besides Gra--Hermione and Ron,” Draco corrected himself. “And you and Blaise, of course. We don't want the whole school to know, not yet at least.” Pansy laughed and went back to eating her scrambled eggs, keeping her eyes on Draco and Harry the whole time, ignoring Draco’s annoyed glances at her.

  
After 6th year at Hogwarts, everything got crazy. Dumbledore had been killed in the Astronomy Tower, since Draco had no idea the Death Eaters would come. Everyone was devastated. In 7th year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco destroyed the Horcruxes together, and Voldemort was defeated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, lives were lost and everyone grieved. The Weasley’s were more subdued after losing Fred. George was affected the most out of all of them. Remus and Tonks’ child was left an orphan, so the Weasley’s took him in while Harry and Draco finished their 8th year. After 8th year, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna decided to turn Grimmauld Place into an orphanage for children left parentless from the war. Ron and Hermione had been dating for a year, and decided to move in together. Harry and Draco found a nice house near Malfoy Manor and started to care for Teddy Lupin. Not everyone lived happily ever after in this story. The losses that came of the war weighed deeply on everyone. Harry and Draco would frequently wake up from horrid nightmares and memories. The war left the Wizarding World slightly traumatized, but they built themselves up again. After years, everything started to flourish again. Hermione and Ron got married and had a child. Rose Granger Weasley. Harry and Draco got married a year after. Teddy Lupin grew up fast, next to Rose. They were the best of friends even in their early childhood. The four proud parents stood on platform 9 ¾ as they watched their children board the train, off to 8 years of school. So I can proudly say that our favorite characters lived (mostly) happily ever after, although many things happened in their past. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a tumblr post (follow me at diariesshipper!!) about what i thought draco's boggart with me, and it got a crapton of notes (it's got almost 1k notes!) and many people asked for a full fanfic of it. so i made one, adding some drarry to it ;)


End file.
